Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XXI
Rodzina Połanieckich 40 Lecz choroba pani Połanieckiej nie trwała długo, i w tydzień później mogli już oboje pojechać do Bigielów, którzy tymczasem przenieśli się ma letnie mieszkanie; pogoda bowiem, mimo wczesnej pory, uczyniła się piękna i w mieście zaczęły się prawie upały. Zawiłowski, który był się już oswoił, przyjechał także wraz z ogromnym latawcem, którego mieli puszczać na współkę z Połanieckim i dziećmi. Bigielowie polubili Zawiłowskiego również, ponieważ był człowiekiem prostym i poza swoją dzikością wesołym, a chwilami nawet dziecinnym. Pani Bigielowa utrzymywała przy tym, że ma szczególną głowę, co było o tyle prawdą, że posiadał bliznę na powiece i że wystająca broda nadawała mu wyraz energii, której całkowicie przeczyła górna część twarzy, tak delikatna, że prawie kobieca. Z początku pani Bigielowa doszukiwała się w nim oryginała, ale on zbyt uświadamiał wszystko, a zatem i samego siebie, by mógł być oryginałem. Był tylko nierównym przez nieśmiałość, wielkim entuzjastą i człowiekiem nie bez ukrytej pychy. Przy obiedzie rozpowiadano mu o Osnowskich, o zamierzonych wieczorach ateńskorzymskoflorenckich, o pianinie Castelli i o ciekawości, jaką w paniach wzbudził. Usłyszawszy o tym rzekł: - No, to dobrze wiedzieć, to nie pójdę tam za nic w świecie. - Naprzód pozna się pan z nimi u nas. - rzekła Marynia. A on złożył ręce: - Pani, ucieknę z przedpokoju! - Dlaczego? - spytał Połaniecki - trzeba mieć odwagę nie tylko swoich przekonań, ale i swoich wierszy. - A oczywiście - rzekła pani Bigielowa. - Co tu się wstydzić! Powinien pan śmiało ludziom w oczy patrzeć i mówić im: "Piszę, bo piszę!" - Piszę, bo piszę! - powtórzył rezolutnie Zawiłowski podnosząc głowę i śmiejąc się. Lecz Marynia mówiła dalej: - Pozna się pan z nimi u nas, potem złoży im pan kartę, a następnie pojedziemy kiedy do nich wieczorem. On zaś rzekł: - Nie mogę schować głowy w śnieg, bo go nie ma, ale jednak wynajdę sobie jaką kryjówkę. - A jeśli pana będę bardzo prosiła? - To pójdę - odpowiedział po chwili Zawiłowski czerwieniąc się z lekka. I spojrzał na nią. Przybladłszy nieco przez dłuższe leżenie w łóżku, twarz jej zdrobniała jeszcze i wyglądała na twarz szesnastoletniej dziewczyny. Zawiłowskiemu wydała się tak cudną, że nie mógł jej niczego odmówić. Wieczorem Połanieccy mieli go zabrać z powrotem do miasta, ale przedtem Marynia rzekła mu: - Trzeba teraz używać z panem przemocy, bo pan nie widział Linety Castelli, a jak ją pan zobaczy, to się pan zakocha. - Ja, pani?! - zawołał Zawiłowski przyłożywszy dłoń do piersi. - Ja, w pannie Castelli? I tyle było szczerości w jego pytaniu, że znów zmieszał się; ale tym razem zmieszała się również nieco i pani Połaniecka. Tymczasem Połaniecki skończył z Bigielem rozmowę o niebezpieczeństwach lokaty kapitału w ziemi i pojechali. Marynia przypomniała sobie, jak niegdyś wracali tak z ojcem, panią Emilią, Litką i Połanieckim od Bigielów, w taką samą miesięczną noc. Jak wówczas ten "pan Stanisław" kochał się w niej i jaki był nieszczęśliwy; jaka ona była dla niego surowa - i serce poczęło jej bić litością dla tego "pana Stanisława", który wówczas tyle wycierpiał. Chciało się jej teraz przytulić do niego i przeprosić za owe dawne złe chwile - i gdyby nie obecność Zawiłowskiego, byłaby to uczyniła. Lecz ów dawny pan Stanisław siedział sobie teraz spokojny i pewny siebie koło niej i palił cygaro. Przecie ona była jego, przecie ją wziął i miał, więc wszystko się skończyło. - O czym ty tak rozmyślasz, Stachu? - spytała. - O interesach, o których mówiliśmy z Bigielem. I otrząsnąwszy popiół z cygara, włożył je do ust i pociągnął tak, że czerwone światełko rozświeciło mu wąsy i część twarzy. A Zawiłowski patrząc na twarz Maryni pomyślał o swojej młodej duszy, że gdyby ona była jego żoną, to by nie palił teraz cygara ani nie rozmyślał o interesach, o których się mówi z Bigielem, ale chyba klęczałby przed nią i adorował ją na kolanach. I zwolna, pod wpływem nocy i tej słodkiej twarzy kobiecej, którą uwielbiał, poczęła go ogarniać egzaltacja. Po niejakiej chwili jął deklamować z początku cicho, jakby sam do siebie, a potem coraz głośniej swój wiersz, pod tytułem Śniegi w górach. Była w tym wierszu jakby ogromna tęsknota za czymś niedostępnym i niepokalanym. Zawiłowski sam nie wiedział, kiedy znaleźli się w mieście i kiedy latarnie poczęły migać po obu stronach ulicy. Przy domu Połanieckich Marynia rzekła: - Więc pojutrze na five o'clock? - Tak jest - odpowiedział całując ją w rękę. Pani Połaniecka była trochę rozmarzona pod wpływem przejażdżki, nocy, a może i wiersza. Lecz od czasu pobytu w Rzymie oboje z mężem odmawiali razem pacierz wieczorny. I po tym pacierzu ogarnęła ją nagle wielka tkliwość, jakby przypływ uczucia pokrytego przez chwilę innymi wrażeniami. Zbliżywszy się objęła ramionami szyję Połanieckiego i poczęła szeptać: - Mój Stachu! tak nam jednak ze sobą dobrze. Prawda? On zaś przyciągnął ją do siebie i odpowiedział z pewną niedbałą chełpliwością: - A czy ja się skarżę? I ani w głowie mu nie postało, ze w pytaniu jej był jakby odcień żalu i zwątpienia, którego nie chciała do duszy dopuścić - i że pragnęła, by ją uspokoił i upewnił. Nazajutrz Zawiłowski oddał w biurze Połanieckiemu wycinek z jakiejś gazety ze Śniegami w górach. Połaniecki przeczytał go przy obiedzie, ale przy brzęku widelców wiersz wydał się mniej piękny niż wśród, ciszy nocnej przy świetle księżyca. - Zawiłowski mówił - rzekł Połaniecki - że wkrótce wyjdzie tom, ale obiecał, że przedtem pozbiera wszystko, co było w różnych pismach, i przyniesie ci. Marynia zaś odrzekła: - Nie; trzeba, żeby to zachował dla Linety. - Ach! jutro się mają spotkać po raz pierwszy. Chcecie koniecznie urządzić epokę w życiu Zawiłowskiego? - Chcemy - odpowiedziała z pewną stanowczością Marynia. - Aneta z początku mnie zdziwiła - ale dlaczegóżby nie! Jakoż spotkanie nastąpiło nazajutrz. Państwo Osnowscy, pani Broniczowa i panna Castelli przyjechali nader punktualnie o piątej, ale Zawiłowski przyszedł jeszcze wcześniej, by uniknąć wchodzenia do salonu przy całym towarzystwie. A i tak był nie tylko nastraszony, ale niezgrabniejszy niż zwykle, i nigdy własne nogi nie wydawały mu się tak długie. Była jednak pewna dystynkcja nawet w jego niezgrabności i pani Osnowska umiała się na tym poznać. Rozpoczęły się pierwsze sceny komedii ludzkiej, w których te panie, jako osoby dobrze wychowane, wystrzegając się wszelkiej natarczywości w przypatrywaniu się Zawiłowskiemu, nie czyniły jednak nic innego; on zaś, udając, że tego nie widzi, nie myślał jednak o niczym innym, tylko że mu się przypatrują i że go sądzą. Sprawiało mu to wielki przymus, który starał się pokryć przez sztuczną swobodę, miał bowiem tyle miłości własnej, że mu chodziło o to, by sąd wypadł dobrze. Ale panie te były tak z góry nastrojone, że sąd nie mógł wypaść źle, i gdyby nawet Zawiłowski okazał się głupim i płaskim, byłoby to wzięte za mądrość i poetyczną oryginalność. Najobojętniej zachowywała się panna Lineta, którą poniekąd dziwiło, że w tej chwili nie ona jest słońcem, a Zawiłowski księżycem, lecz że dzieje się odwrotnie. Pierwsze wrażenie, jakie na nią uczyniła twarz Zawiłowskiego, było: "Co za porównanie z tym głupcem Kopowskim!" I nieporównana, cudna twarz tego "głupca" stanęła jej jak żywa przed oczyma, skutkiem czego powieki jej stały się jeszcze cięższe, a wyraz, twarzy przypominał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle sfinksa z porcelany. Drażniło ją to jednak, że Zawiłowski nie zwraca żadnej niemal uwagi ani na jej postać Junony, ani na "coś tajemniczego i poetycznego", co, jak utrzymywała pani Broniczowa, przykuwało od pierwszego rzutu oka. Zwolna też zaczęła na niego spoglądać i mając obok poetycznego usposobienia rozwinięty silnie zmysł światowej obserwacji, zauważyła, że wprawdzie on ma dużo wyrazu, ale że surdut na nim źle leży i że musi się ubierać u byle krawca, a szpilka w jego krawacie jest wprost mauvais genre. On tymczasem rzucając niekiedy spojrzenia na Marynię, jako na jedyną bliską i przyjazną duszę, rozmawiał z panią Osnowską, która uważając za najwyższy takt nie mówić za pierwszym razem o poezji, a dowiedziawszy się, iż Zawiłowski pierwsze lata dzieciństwa spędził na wsi, poczęła szczebiotać o swoim pociągu do życia wiejskiego. Mąż jej wolał zawsze miasto mając w mieście swoje przyjemności i przyjaciół, ale co do niej!... "Och, ja jestem szczera i przyznam się od razu, że nie cierpię folwarku, gospodarstwa i rachunków, za które nieraz byłam łajaną... Przy tym, trochę ze mnie próżniak, więc lubiłabym taką robotę, przy której można próżnować: zaraz! co to ja bym lubiła?" Tu rozłożyła swe wydłużone paluszki, żeby na nich łatwiej wyliczyć zajęcia, które by jej przypadły do smaku: - Naprzód, lubiłabym paść gęsi! Zawiłowski roześmiał się; wydała mu się naturalną, a przy tym zabawił go obraz pani Osnowskiej pasącej gęsi. Jej fiołkowe oczy poczęły się także śmiać i wpadła w ton swobodnej i wesołej dziewczynki, która mówi o wszystkim, co jej przez głowę przejdzie. - A pan by lubił? - spytała nagle Zawiłowskiego. On zaś odpowiedział: - Pasjami! - A widzi pan!... Co to jeszcze? Aha! lubiłabym być rybakiem. Rano na wodzie muszą się zorze odbijać ślicznie... Przy tym mokre sieci przed chatą, z błonkami wody w oczkach, to takie ładne!... Chciałabym być przynajmniej, jeśli nie rybakiem, to czaplą i medytować na jednej nodze nad wodą, albo czajką nad łąkami. Ale nie! czajka to jakiś smutny ptak! - prawda? jakby w żałobie! Tu zwróciła się do panny Castelli: - A ty, Linetko, czym chciałabyś być na wsi? Panna Castelli podniosła powieki i po chwili rzekła: - Pajęczyną. Wyobraźnia Zawiłowskiego jako poety poruszyła się tą odpowiedzią. Nagle stanęły mu przed oczyma wielkie płowe przestrzenie rżysk i srebrne nitki pławiące się w spokojnym błękicie i w słońcu. - A jaki to ładny obraz! - rzekł. I spojrzał uważniej na pannę Linetę, a ona uśmiechnęła się jakby z podziękowaniem za to, że odczuł piękność obrazu. Lecz w tej chwili nadeszli Bigielowie, Zawiłowskiego zaś wzięła w obroty pani Broniczowa i zastawiła go krzesłem tak, że się nie mógł poruszyć. Łatwo było odgadnąć, co stanowiło przedmiot ich rozmowy. Zawiłowski bowiem podnosił od czasu do czasu oczy na pannę Castelli, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy wygląda na to, co o niej słyszy. Wreszcie, jakkolwiek rozmowa prowadzona była przyciszonym głosem, obecni usłyszeli wkrótce słowa, jakby przecedzone przez kawałek cukru: - Czy pan wie, że ją Napoleon... to jest, chciałam powiedzieć: Wiktor Hugo... błogosławił... W ogóle Zawiłowski nasłuchał siłę tylu rzeczy niezwykłych, że mógł z pewną ciekawością przypatrywać się pannie Castelli. Była ona, według tych opowiadań, najdziwniejszym w świecie dzieckiem, zawsze bardzo łagodnym, ale nieobliczalnym. Mając lat dziesięć, była bardzo chora. Kazano jej oddychać morskim powietrzem, i te panie mieszkały długo na Stromboli... - Dziecko patrzyło na wulkan, na morze i klaskało w rączęta powtarzając: "Ładnie! ładnie!" Zajechałyśmy tam przypadkiem, błąkając się w najętym jachcie bez celu; trudno było zostać dłużej, bo to pusta wysepka, i nie było gdzie mieszkać i nie bardzo co jeść, ale ona za nic nie chciała wyjeżdżać jakby w przeczuciu, że tam przyjdzie do zdrowia. Jakoż w miesiąc, a jeśli nie w miesiąc, to we dwa, poczęła do siebie przychodzić, i niech pan patrzy, że wyrosła mi jak trzcina! Rzeczywiście panna Castelli, lubo kształtna i nie rażąca wzrostem, wyższą była nieco nawet od pani Osnowskiej. Zawiłowski patrzał na nią ze wzrastającym zajęciem. Przed rozejściem się gości, wypuszczony wreszcie z niewoli, zbliżył się do niej i rzekł: - Nie widziałem nigdy wulkanu i nie mam pojęcia, jakie to może sprawiać wrażenie. - Ja znam tylko Wezuwiusz - odpowiedziała - ale jakeśmy go widziały, nie było wybuchu. - A Stromboli? - Nie znam. - Tom się tylko przesłyszał, bo - ciotka pani... - Tak - odpowiedziała panna Castelli - nie pamiętam! Byłam widocznie zbyt mała. I na twarzy jej odbiła się przykrość i zmieszanie. Pani Osnowska, nie wychodząc do końca z roli czarującej terkotki, zaprosiła przed wyjazdem Zawiłowskiego do siebie, "któregokolwiek wieczoru, bez ceremonii i bez fraka, bo taką wiosnę można uważać za lato, a w lecie najprzyjemniejsza swoboda". Oświadczyła przy tym, iż rozumie, że ludzie tacy jak on nie lubią nowych znajomości, ale jest na to prosiły sposób, a mianowicie: uważać ich za starą. Najczęściej siedzą sami: Linetka coś czyta albo mówi, co jej przez głowę przechodzi, a jej takie różne rzeczy przez głowę przechodzą, że warto je słyszeć, zwłaszcza komuś, kto jest w stanie lepiej je odczuć i zrozumieć niż kto inny. Panna Castelli uścisnęła na pożegnanie dość silnie jego rękę, jakby potwierdzając, że mogą i powinni się zrozumieć. Zawiłowski, nieprzywykły do ludzi, był trochę odurzony: słowami, szelestem sukien, oczyma i zapachem irysowym, który te panie zostawiły po sobie. Czuł przy tym trochę zmęczenia, bo w tej rozmowie, jakkolwiek swobodnej i pozornie pełnej prostoty, brakło takiego spokoju, jaki był zawsze w słowach pani Połanieckiej i pani Bigielowej; Zawiłowskiemu zostało poniekąd wrażenie bezładnego snu. Bigielowie mieli zostać na obiedzie, więc Połaniecki zatrzymał i Zawiłowskiego. Tymczasem poczęli mówić o tych paniach. - Cóż panna Castelli? - spytała Marynia. - Obie mają dużo wyobraźni - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia Zawiłowski. - Czy pani zauważyła, jak im łatwo mówić obrazami? - Ale prawda, jaka Lineta interesująca panna? Połaniecki, na którym panna Castelli nie czyniła wielkiego wrażenia, a który był głodny i pilno mu było do obiadu, odezwał się z pewną niecierpliwością: - Co wy tam upatrujecie! Interesująca, dopóki nie spowszednieje. Pani Połaniecka zaś odrzekła: - Nie! Lineta nie spowszednieje... Powszednieją tylko takie zwyczajne, proste istoty, które nie umieją nic innego, tylko kochać. Zawiłowskiemu, który spojrzał na nią w tej chwili, wydało się, iż dostrzegł w niej odcień smutku. Była może przy tym jeszcze osłabiona, bo twarz jej miała tony po prostu liliowe. - Pani się zmęczyła? - spytał. - Trochę - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. Jego zaś młode, wrażliwe serce zabiło dla niej wielkim współczuciem. "To jest naprawdę lilia" - pomyślał - i w porównaniu z jej słodkim urokiem pani Osnowska przedstawiła mu się jak krzykliwa sójka, a panna Castelli jak martwa głowa posągu. Poprzednio, po każdym widzeniu pani Połanieckiej, marzył, bywało, o takiej kobiecie jak ona; tego wieczoru począł marzyć nie o takiej jak ona, ale o niej samej. A ponieważ uświadamiał szybko wszystko, co się w nim działo, więc spostrzegł, że ona zaczyna mu być kwiatem nie tylko "polnym", ale i kochanym. Połaniecki zaś, spotkawszy go na drugi dzień w biurze, pytał: - Cóż śpiąca królewna? Śniła się panu? co? - Nie! - odpowiedział Zawiłowski czerwieniąc się. Połaniecki spostrzegłszy jego rumieniec począł się śmiać i rzekł: - Ha! trudno! każdy musi przez to przejść: przeszedłem i ja!